


RFA Highschool

by NoveletteBibliophile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveletteBibliophile/pseuds/NoveletteBibliophile
Summary: MC is a new second year student in Sky Highschool. Her plan is to stay under the radar at this new school. A few choice encounters with several of the other students makes her goal nearly impossible.





	RFA Highschool

Zen

_Ahh my kingdom._ Zen entered the front doors of the school, Saeyoung at his side. Saeyoung stared at the way Zen’s hair blew majestically in the non-existent wind in the stale hallway.

  
“Is there a fan or something?” He wondered, looking up at the ceiling and peering down the hallway.

  
“Zenny!” A handful of girls stampeded over, per usual. Zen beamed at them in greeting. “Good morning, lovely ladies!” Saeyoung took this as his cue to leave and he promptly slipped out of the group.

  
“Your skin is so lovely!”  
“Can I please braid your hair again?”  
“You’ll sit with me at lunch, right?”  
“I made you lunch today!”

  
Zen was so engrossed with compliments that he didn’t even know that Saeyoung had dipped. Compliments continue to shower Zen as he moved to his locker with the collective group of girls that only grew larger. He would thank them for the handmade gifts and snacks. Smile here, wink there. He was in his element and little could ruin this daily ego boost for him. He opened his locker, the small crowd crooning over the poster of him hanging on the door from his first photoshoot. Zen placed the goods from the girls on the top shelf before retrieving his white bookbag.

  
When he shut the door, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. A girl from his class that he recognized had been standing behind it and jumped in surprise too. Jaehee Kang was not only their class president but also the leader of the Zen Fanclub. Unlike the other girls behind him, Jaehee respected his privacy and space. She respected him not only for his looks but for his art. They had forged a friendship because of this, albeit a low key one.

Nothing was worse than a jealous woman.

  
“Zen. I’m sorry to have alarmed you.” Jaehee squeaked, careful to not show too much familiarity in front of the other females. “Just wanted to remind you that the fanclub meet and greet is tonight at the café in the square.”

“Ahh, of course. Thank you, Class President.” He smiled kindly at her. “You’d make a great secretary one day.”

  
Jaehee smiled politely. “Thank you, but I would much rather do most any other profession.”

  
“Can’t blame you.” Zen rolled his eyes. “Who would want to wait on hand and feet for some rich asshole…”

  
As if on que, the office door opened and out walked the only other two male students in the school that could rival Zen’s looks. Though his group of girls didn’t leave his side, the excited whisperings did start. Zen couldn’t hide the distaste from his face.

  
Jihyun Kim held the door open for his friend Jumin Han. The whispering grew louder as Jihyun’s eyes met with Zen. “Good morning, Zen.” He then waved slightly at Jaehee. “Class President Kang.”

  
Zen nodded politely at him and then his eyes went to Jumin. Jaehee bowed politely at the pair as did the other girls. Jumin and Jihyun’s status was well known in the school so they were often treated with as much respect as the professors. Jihyun returned a polite bow, but Jumin continued to walk on.

  
“Oi! Trust Fund Kid!” Zen called after him. Jumin paused and looked over his shoulder. His dark, messy hair moved with his motion, covering his dark eyes. Jumin observed the sudden outbreak. “Manners never hurt anyone.” Zen couldn’t contain himself when it came to Jumin. Not only was he blessed with good looks too, but his grades were always at the top too. Even at every athletic event, Jumin would always beat Zen out. How did he find the time to intern at his father’s business, work out, and study? How did he deserve to have all of that when he was a dick?

  
Jumin continued to stare at Zen. “Good morning, Class President Kang and friends.” Without a second though, he turned around and continue to walk down the hall. Jihyun smiled apologetically at Zen and bowed again before following after Jumin.

  
Zen stared after them in utter disbelief. “Ooo, I could just PUNCH something.” Zen felt his temper flare up.

  
“Oh, Zenny! Don’t get angry, you’ll get wrinkles!"

“Here, take my thermos and try this green tea!”

“You are so much politer, Zen!”

  
The trove of compliments erupted again. Zen came back down to Earth, smiling apologetically at the group. “Sorry for getting so scary there, ladies..~” He held his hands in a prayer position in front of his face, smiling at all of the girls.

_That bastard._

**Yoosung**

  
“Son of a…UGHHHgh.” His hands smacked the desk in front of him while he threw his head back in frustration. He started up at the ceiling as a myriad of echoing groans mixed with cheers sounded off in his headphones. Sitting up, he viewed the stats of the previous battle on the screen his eyes narrowing at the dead weight-players on his team.

“I’m tapping out. Later.” He closed out of the window and took off his headphones.

  
“Aiee! Such high blood pressure so early in the morning!” Yoosung nearly fell out of the chair as he turned quickly. The messy red haired third year was grinning ear to ear at him.

“Saeyoung Choi-“

  
“Seven, GOD Seven…”

  
Yoosung sighed. “Saeyoung. It’s early.” Yoosung liked to game before class and Saeyoung often came in and tinkered around on the school’s computers. They were in the same class this year, so they were only recently getting to know each other. On several occasions, Saeyoung would join in with Yoosung but god forbid if he ended up on the opposing team – he was the highest leveled player Yoosung ever saw.

  
Saeyoung shrugged, dropping his bag on a desk. “Zen’s groupies were at the door this morning. Tough matches this morning?”  
Yoosung hung his head. “You have no idea.” He whined. “I’m half tempted to take you up on hacking my account.”

  
“Whenever you’d like, dude. Just can’t hold me accountable if you get permabanned…”

  
Yoosung thought of all the hours he put into his account and immediately changed his mind.

  
The door to the tech room opened. “Here is where your first period class will be.” The school’s secretary stood in the room though who they spoke to remained outside of the room. Yoosung straightened up in his chair, while Saeyoung tried to discreetly peek out into the hall. “Jaehee Kang will be here shortly to show you the rest of the building. Have a great first day!”  
On that note, the secretary took off and _she_ stepped in.

**MC**

  
First days were bad enough as is, but having to have a third year show you around rather than someone from your own class? Talk about intimidating. MC plastered on her typical uncomfortable smile as the secretary lead her down the hall to where her first class would be held. Maybe the girl would forget about her and she could just figure out the school after class…

  
The secretary opened a door, taking a step in while MC remained outside of it. “Here is where your first period class will be.” _Okay, computers. I’ll just hide behind one…_ “Jaehee Kang will be here shortly to show you the rest of the building. Have a great first day!”

  
The secretary hurried off, leaving MC standing in the hall. Alone. Her fake smile faltered as she took a step into the room, blowing her bangs up in a mixture of exhaustion and nerves. A sudden sense of awareness hit her as she locked eyes with a blonde-haired boy behind a computer. Her fingers straightened out her now-messy bangs as a small flush appeared on her cheeks. She quickly diverted her gaze only for her eyes to fall on bright yellow eyes partially hidden behind a mop of red hair. Unlike the surprised look in the first boy’s eyes, the second boy’s were filled with excitement. Just as she parted her lips to speak, a hand touched her forearm causing her to squeak instead.

  
Startled, MC spun on her heel to be greeted by another female’s stunned expression.

  
“Uhm, MC?” The other girl asked, slowly.

  
“Y..yes. Me. That’s me.” MC stuttered. A quiet chuckle sounded off behind her.

  
“Saeyoung Choi, manners.” The girl quipped out and the chuckling immediately stopped. “I am Jaehee Kang, third year class president. The second year class president has been ill so I’ll be filling their shoes.” MC felt a huge sense of relief suddenly that this authoritative figure was her guide.

  
“Saeyoung…knock it off…” MC peeked over her shoulder towards the sound of the voice to find the blonde-haired kid glaring at who must be Saeyoung. He noticed her movement and looked back at her. She smiled a ‘thank-you’ at him and was surprised to his face turn red.

  
“MC, if you wouldn’t mind…” Jaehee side stepped out of the door frame, holding out an arm and MC stepped out in the hallway with her. Jaehee closed the door but not before the student named Saeyoung could be heard saying. “OOO, Yoosung-y can’t handle cute girls!!”

  
“Don’t mind them.” Jaehee spoke and MC turned towards her as they began to walk. “They are immature but harmless.”

  
“In one way or another, aren’t most guys…?” MC mumbled to herself but was surprised when Jaehee giggled.

  
“Right you are. You should have seen this encounter this morning…”Jaehee trailed off but cleared her throat. “I must apologize. I normally don’t gossip.” She paused for a moment. “Then again, I don’t normally get to speak to other women.” MC looked over at Jaehee and noticed the way her face dropped ever so slightly.

  
“Class President Kang…I know that I’m year behind you, but if you ever need to talk or even hang out, you know what school I go to.” MC teased, her eyes filled with encouraging kindness.

  
Jaehee paused in the hallway, soaking in MC for a moment before giving her an appreciative smile. “Thank you, MC. Also, please call me Jaehee.” MC returned the smile before they continued down the hall, the tour lighthearted and filled with giggles.

**Jumin**

“I’ll arrive shortly after noon. Mm. See you later.” Jumin clicked off the Bluetooth headset as Jihyun and him ascended the stairs.

  
“Jihyun, will you join my father and I for lunch before our 2 o’clock meeting?”

  
“Mm. Sure…” Jihyun answered, smiling gently at his friend.

  
Their fellow classmates parted around them as they approached the class room. Girls in groups hid behind locker doors peering at the pair. On occasion, Jihyun would smile kindly in their direction which would then lead to enthusiastic sighs and giggles. Jumin never even bothered to offer the girls a passing glance. Of course this lead to rumors regarding his sexuality to run rapid around the school. Surely Zen had a hand in propelling these rumors. But Jumin just couldn’t be bothered by such trivial matters. If anything, the rumors helped keep the pestering girls away.

  
Only one girl had ever tried to break the mile-high barrier around him. Her mother was dating his father so for some reason, she in turn felt entitled to Jumin’s affection. Although Jihyun tried to deter her several times, Mi Sun could not be stopped. Even after their parent’s break up, she wouldn’t stop. So Jumin did what he did better – ignored her existence altogether.

  
“You know, Jumin..” Jihyun started, reluctantly. “It may not hurt you to be friendlier towards that guy Zen.”

  
“Hm. I’m never unpleasant towards him. He is the aggressive one.” Jumin stated.

  
“I’m not saying that you exactly cause the confrontations. But it may not hurt to reach out to him. Zen seems to possess a certain charm that is very alluring to other people.” Jihyun stopped walking short of their door causing Jumin to stop and face him.

  
Jumin thought for a moment. “Hm. You are right about his ability to draw people in. He may potentially be a good ally in the future. If only his grades were better, his associates more professional, and his mood a little more stable.” Jumin counted off Zen’s flaws on his hand.

  
Jihyun smiled coyly. “I think it may be helpful to start off by seeing the best in him first. Don’t just focus on the bad.”

  
Jumin tilted his head. “If people don’t work on their weaknesses, they’ll always be mediocre.”

  
Jihyun hung his head a bit but as he began to speak, a soft but distinct laugh reverberated in the hallway. Jihyun gazed past Jumin, a flash of interest sparking in his eyes. Jumin turned to locate what caught his friend’s attention.

  
Class President Kang was walking down the hall with an uncharacteristic smile on her normally seriously face. Next to her was someone Jumin didn’t recognized.

  
Her uniform was that of a second year’s – a gray skirt complete with a white button up, blue blazer, and black tie. Her bangs were just slightly too long but her bright and cheerful eyes could still easily be seen. What kind of person could she be to make the stoic Jaehee Kang break a smile? Why did the entire hallway seem to brighten up?

  
The two girls grew closer, Jaehee obviously giving her a tour as she pointed out certain rooms down the hallway.

  
“Must be a new student.” Jihyun observed. “I wonder why President Kang is giving a second year a tour?”

The better question was why did Jumin feel a tad anxious as they grew closer?

  
“Ah. Jihyun Kim and Jumin Han.” Jaehee Kang bowed at the pair. “This is second year student MC. MC, these are the two most prominent students in our school.”

  
The girl known as MC mirrored Jaehee Kang’s bow and although Jihyun returned it, Jumin did not.

  
“What does your family do?” Jumin bluntly asked. He must know her somehow. Why else would he feel almost… nervous?

  
MC’s eyes grew wide as she stammered, looking from Jaehee and back to Jumin.

  
Jihyun choked out a laugh, slapping his friend on the best. “Ah, Jumin.. My friend is just curious as to how a second year earned the pleasure of receiving a tour from our class president.” Jihyun smiled apologetically.

  
Jumin looked at his friend confused. “No. I need to know…”

  
Jihyun interrupted Jumin. “Please ignore him. Distracted by his very busy schedule.” Jumin looked at his friend in a confused manner. Why was he censoring his question? Suddenly, the second to last warning bell went off around them.

  
Jaehee smiled, clearly uncomfortable and slightly confused by the situation they were in. “Well we should be on our way…Please remind our teacher that I will be late.”

Jihyun nodded and smiled at MC. “Sorry for the impromptu question. I promise we’re working his manners.” Jumin looked at his friend again, confused as to why he was making excuses for him. Why did Jihyun seem embarrassed?

“It’s not a problem!” For the first time, Jumin heard MC spoke and her voice was as light and as attractive as her laugh. “I tend to see the best in everyone. I appreciate his interest in me.” She smiled and it was the most sincere smile Jumin ever saw. With a bow, she followed Jaehee down the hall. Her statement resonated within Jumin. _“I tend to see the best in everyone.”_

  
_I need that. I need to see the best in everyone. Maybe she can help me._

  
As the pair turned to enter the room, Jumin kicked something. He looked down at the small white thing that slid a short distance away from him. He stepped forward and picked it up. A fluffy white cat on a broken keychain with a ribbon that red ‘MC’ around its neck stared back at Jumin.  
Jumin found himself smirking at the small trinket in between his thumb and forefinger.

  
_Cute._


End file.
